The present invention relates to a four-stroke internal combustion engine comprising one or more cylinders each having a combustion chamber, a fuel injector opening into each cylinder room, a fuel pump device for feeding fuel to the respective injector, an exhaust line leading from the respective combustion chamber and opening into a catalytic converter device for catalytic reduction of NO.sub.x in the exhaust, and means for supplying fuel to the catalytic converter device.